


Unexpected wedding

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Keith Mars attends a wedding he never thought he would be at. A wedding where his daughter is getting married Eli Navarro. And the strangest part is? Keith is glad as he sits there reflecting over how this happend. A unseen friendship and romance between Eli and Veronica with getting out of the cesspit known as Neptune.
Relationships: Alicia Fennel/Keith Mars, Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie & Veronica Mars, Ellie Bishop/Timothy McGee, Keith Mars & Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Wallace Fennel & Veronica Mars
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected wedding

**Hello guys**

**So, I wanted to write up a Veronica/Eli pairing for just trying it out.**

**Obvious changes to canon, especially towards the end of season 2 into 3 events.**

* * *

A church outside Washington DC in 2012

Kevin Mars in a black suit jacket, tie, and pants with dress shoes and a stark white dress shirt sitting in a chair looks out at the various other people at tables. Various coworkers of Veronica's from the FBI and the ones made at NCIS through joint investigations.

Currently, Veronica is sitting with Eli while talking to NCIS special agents Timothy McGee, and Ellie Bishop, his girlfriend. Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI who is Veronica's boss and friend is there too. Of course, Wallace and Mac are there as well, the only two from Neptune's past allowed. Given the split that Veronica and her husband Eli Navarro made.

Reflecting Keith knows his relationship with Eli took a turn for the worse when kept arresting Eli who was starting to get more into the PHC's gang. Following being forced out of office he didn't think twice about Eli or at the time his street name Weevil.

Not until months later following Veronica's change from an innocent, sweet, girly girl into somebody far more jaded and well Keith reflects uneasily a person broken. All because she chose to stick by him instead, and despite how proud that made him it still hurt for all the bullying Veronica was put through.

Back to Eli and his daughter's relationship well, from post-Veronica's change, actually, he was one of the very few people not to be a constant bully, instead becoming someone, she came to rely on.

Unlike her other fickle so-called friends including Duncan and Logan of far too much damage was done by them not having her back, or in Logan's case being a bully to her for it to have ever worked. Which if Keith looking at it objectively would say that was the untalked about root for Logan and hers's later relationship issues.

Only during her junior year of high school, Veronica had illegally helped get the PCH gang members including Weevil off Wallace's back by some videotape evidence. Managed to get one over on Lamb to and eventually formed an honest friendship when she proved Eli didn't commit credit card fraud instead it was Navarro's cousin. A friendship originally disguised by simply doing favors for each other of helping one another out.

Despite Keith knows despite not have always been on pleasant terms with each other as Veronica at times suspected him of some crimes he didn't commit, they were always honest between one another. And Veronica always came to his recuse for proving whatever crime she thought Eli might have committed was not his fault. Veronica once confessed she never had to question trusting Eli and for somebody who had serve trust issues, sometimes down to unhealthy paranoia that spoke volumes.

Sometimes Keith has wondered if Logan or Dugan ever truly got it just what that meant for an honesty where she didn't investigate Weevil behind his back. An honesty where if she believed Eli did something criminal brought it right up to Eli's face.

Much to his, at the time, displeasure during their high school years noticed how Weevil and Veronica would meet up for helping on cases. Eventually, she started helping for tutoring him so Eli would keep his grades up.

Discovered based on off-handed comments there would be times where Veronica would drop by Eli's house for his grandmother's cooking. (Having sampled that cooking later can understand why she kept going over there, Eli's grandmother was a good cook.) Or having needed her car worked on would take it to Eli's uncle's shop.

Remembers one time when coming into his office at Mar's Investigation, back in Neptune on a quiet day, to see Eli there lacking any real leather biking gear except his coat draped alongside the couch, a pizza box between them while his daughter had finished her homework was working on details for a case. After some awkward tenseness, he went into his office kept his ear, or eye out into the room.

Where Veronica would causally give out math hints, and Veronica getting stumped on the case Eli gave pointers on insides of a criminal's mind she might not have figured out on her own. While having a flowing conversation, flirting that he well, it is his daughter after all so, rather not think about that, and sharing a pizza.

For a moment in time Eli and his daughter seemed normal, minus some of their unnormal conversations regarding PI work. Eventually, he left and Keith following that along with having observed later interaction between them started to realize Eli showed himself in private to his daughter as Eli. Not Weevil the leader of the PCH Gang. Not to mention felt honored and gave some respect for the man on being willing to do that with him nearby or how Eli always called him Sheriff.

And saw as two outcasts found a sense of bond, neither seemed to judge each other for their choices in lifestyle. Choices made while living the life, yes, but not for leading it.

Later that year when Veronica was briefly in the hospital following Aaron Echolls trying to burn her alive, and Keith shakes his head ridding himself of those unpleasant memories, remembers Eli coming to check up on Veronica in the hospital when she was asleep. Not to mention offered to make sure Aaron paid very painfully if he wanted, but declined. Less of from unwilling to let the scum suffer, but more of keeping Eli out of trouble.

Of course, that following year the whole bus crash occurred throwing Veronica back into being a detective more than ever, and the whole gang problems Eli had involving the PCH turning against him, plus Felix being murdered. Ended up learning from Veronica in Eli's hospital room, following a brutal attack by PCH members, because the gang, besides Felix, started to turn against Weevil due to being associated with her.

They saw Weevil as getting soft on always helping a white 09er. Eli mentioned years later it was because of Veronica, Eli believed that there could be a way out. One day he didn't want to be in the gangs anymore, wanted something more. It was always a dream Eli's grandmother desired and had hope for him.

Eventually, Felix was murdered, and Eli beat up before getting thrown out of the gang. It only served to bring his daughter and him closer together as Veronica helped Eli readjust to having lost who he was as PCH's leader. During this time year Veronica had gotten into a relationship with Logan early on, and due to issues broke up with him.

Duncan lasted for a while but again issues of trust, plus Duncan running off with his child put an end to that. Really as Veronica stated in a conversation, he accidentally overheard Veronica having with Mac, that relationship was nothing more than trying to capture something of her past long since gone.

At the Neptune graduation, Eli was arrested by Sheriff Lamb for the murder of PCH gang member Thumper despite the fact Eli didn't commit it. Of course, this time Eli was heading into actual prison for being legally adult.

This is what in a forced Veronica to confront feelings she had long buried regarding Eli being she had fallen in love with him. A fact Veronica revealed when breaking down one night due to stress on investigating Thumper's death and how to eventually get Eli out, plus taking care of Eli's grandmother, finally caught up with her. Keith reflects on still remembering holding his daughter that night, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the pain.

Eventually, Veronica did prove Eli had nothing to do with it and managed to somehow keep Eli from spending prison time. So, none of this is on Eli Navarro's record. Once Eli was released and while never knowing the exact conversation following Veronica's ride home from having picked him up knows they both confessed their feelings for each other.

Originally Veronica was going to go to Hearst College that was still in Neptune, but both decided that anyway for a real break meant leaving Neptune behind forever, so they did. Even he has in the past years gotten out and moved his private investigator business to Washington DC.

Back to Veronica and Eli they had moved down to Quantico base in Virginia where they began training to become FBI agents, and passed as both being top of their classes. Also, Keith notes proudly Veronica's previous dealings with the FBI and able to give experienced agents the run around as a teenager made her extremely enticing to the FBI as it was.

"You okay honey?" Alicia Fennel Mars, asks in concern from beside him.

Looking at her "Just fine" Keith replies with a smile "Just thinking about my daughter and Eli."

"Good or bad things? Or both?" Alicia asks knowing her husband.

"Both. Once I never wanted Veronica to have anything to do with him, given his ties to the PCH group but even back then after she changed there was a part of me knowing that if I couldn't have her back at least Weevil could. Now after everything, I'm proud to call him my son in law" Keith says.

"They are good for each other and I remember those days. I remember once coming home to listening to Wallace rant about how she was friends with Eli with just not understanding how that was even possible" Alicia says.

"Used to when I started arresting Eli more, I was always worried that I would come home one day to find the two of them together. The ironic thing is he's always had her back" Keith replies.

"It's why they work," Alicia says.

Glancing off for a moment "First time I ever arrested Eli before even got the name Weevil, he was all by himself in a holding cell waiting for his grandmother to come. Veronica just around twelve snuck in to give him a candy bar. When I confronted her about said she didn't want Eli to lonely" Keith says giving a grin "In a way, they always have been looking out for each other."

Alicia merely nods quietly.

"The third time I arrested Eli well Veronica had managed to get a pack of cards where he was showing her the ropes of playing poker. She's gotten quite good at playing too, can clean out an entire table if she wants. Of course, I gave my disapproval to them both doing that" Keith explains "Next time Eli got arrested was following my time of the Lily case, so I was out."

"Well, things have turned out for the best. Certainly, for Eli and Veronica to" Alicia says.

Looking over to Eli and Veronica who gives him a smile across the room before they return to their conversation Keith can't help but grin proudly.

"Yes, they have," Keith says.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think of this one-shot.**

**I decided to use some of the NCIS characters, and FBI from the NCIS universe to help flesh out Veronica Mars world a bit more. Joys of fan fiction I don't have to worry about right issues.**

**Until next time**


End file.
